Moving On
by Nugua
Summary: Patrick findet, dass es an der Zeit ist weiterzuleben ... # Jisbon - One-Shot #


**Hallo. Dies ist ein kleines Jisbon-Bonbon, für all die, die von diesem Pairing nicht genug bekommen können ;) Eigentlich reite ich ja nicht auf dieser Welle mit, aber ich wollte gerne mal testen was passiert wenn ich es tue *g*. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch damit einen Gefallen tun.**  
**LG Nugua ****... und vergesst nicht ein Review zu hinterlassen :)**

* * *

**Moving on**

Jetzt saßen sie also hier.

Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er nicht einmal geglaubt, dass sie überhaupt kommen würde. Doch dann stand sie plötzlich in diesem bezaubernden dunkelgrünen, paillettenbestickten, trägerlosen Kleid im Foyer des Restaurants. In sanften Wellen fiel ihr braunes seidig glänzendes Haar über ihre nackten Schultern. Für einen Moment hatte er sich gefragt in welcher Ecke ihres Kleiderschranks voller Blusen, Blazer und Football-Trikots sie dieses überaus kleidsame Stück Stoff gefunden hatte, das die Farbe ihrer Augen perfekt betonte und ihre zierliche Figur aufreizend umspielte. Und für welchen Anlass sie es einst gekauft hatte. Besonders war ihm aber auch der Schmuck aufgefallen, den sie trug. Die jadegrünen tropfenförmigen Ohrhänger mit der dazu passenden Kette hatte er ihr letztes Weihnachten geschenkt. Ohne Grund. Hauptsächlich ging es dabei darum das Geld loszuwerden, das er in einem Pokerspiel gewonnen hatte. Bisher hatte er jedoch geglaubt sie hätte ihn längst verkauft, weil er ihn noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte.

Gentleman der alten Schule, der er war, nahm er die blass rosafarbene Rose, die er für sie mitgebracht hatte, und holte sie ab. Ungewohnt schüchtern überreichte er ihr die zarte Blume und machte ein Kompliment zu ihrem hinreißenden Auftreten. Die folglich aufsteigende Röte auf ihren Wangen versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu kaschieren. Dann geleitete er sie zu ihrem Platz. Galant schob er ihr den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Seit dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er kein richtiges Date mehr gehabt. Abgesehen von dem beklagenswerten Versuch vor ein paar Jahren mit Christina Frye. Entsprechend nervös war er, denn diesmal sollte es keinen Rückzieher geben. Es war an der Zeit weiterzuleben. Jetzt wo er das auch konnte. Jetzt, wo Red John tot war und er seine Freiheit zurück hatte. Die Freiheit von der Rachsucht, die ihn an diesen perfiden Mörder gekettet hatte. Dem alles verschlingenden Wunsch nach Vergeltung, der ein normales Leben unmöglich gemacht hatte. Und die tiefe Liebe zu seiner getöteten Familie. Zu seiner Frau. Natürlich hatte die auch jetzt noch Bestand. Würde sie immer haben. Teresa wusste das. Trotzdem hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen. Vielleicht weil sie beide gebrannte Kinder waren. Er, weil er derlei Gefühle nie wieder zulassen wollte. Aus Angst wieder die gleichen Fehler zu machen. Seine verstorbene Frau zu verraten. Wieder jemanden zu verlieren. Und sie, weil sie derlei Gefühle nicht zulassen konnte. Weil sie es nie erfahren durfte, wie es ist, wahrlich geliebt zu werden. Dass Liebe bedingungslos ist und nicht abhängig vom Alkoholspiegel des Vaters. Dass Vertrauen nicht aus gebrochenen Versprechen bestand.

Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht einmal wie es überhaupt zu dieser Verabredung gekommen war. In einem Moment hatte er sie noch wegen eines Verdächtigen aufgezogen, von dem er längst wusste das er unschuldig war, während sie glaubte den Fall bereits gelöst zu haben. Und im nächsten hatte er sie gefragt ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, wenn er Recht behielt. Wider jeder Erwartung und auch Vernunft hatte sie zugesagt, obwohl ihr klar gewesen sein musste, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen letztendlich immer richtig lag.

Sie verbrachten eine angenehme Stunde bei Wein und Kerzenschein. Ihre Gespräche verliefen zwar nicht so locker wie sonst im Büro, aber keineswegs verkrampft. Dabei gingen auch Vorspeise und Hauptgang über den Tisch. Ein gemeinsames Tiramisu stand nun zwischen ihnen. Er bot ihr an zuerst davon zu essen, doch Teresa lehnte ab. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen, als sie ihm die Gabel zuschob, verriet, dass es seine Aufgabe sein würde ihr etwas von der süßen Speise zukommen zu lassen. Das tat er dann auch. Stück für Stück verschwand das Dessert in ihren Mündern. Mit jedem Bissen lehnte sie sich verführerischer zu ihm herüber. Was zur Folge hatte, dass es ihm nicht mehr genügte sie nur anzuschauen.

Zögerlich griff er über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand, die beinah auffordernd neben ihrem Weinglas ruhte. Als warte sie darauf gehalten zu werden. Er umschloss ihre schlanken Finger und sie beobachtete wie er mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf ihren Handrücken malte. Eine erste zaghafte Berührung, die sofort nach mehr verlangte. Viel zu lange war es her, dass er nach körperlicher Nähe gesucht und sie auch zugelassen hatte. Und dieser erste Kontakt fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Denn das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, welches sich allmählich über seinen gesamten Körper ausdehnte, ließ sich nicht mehr verleumden. Und ohne ihren Puls fühlen zu müssen, wusste er, dass auch ihr Herz schneller schlug.

Mit jeder Minute fühlte sich der durch die Breite des Tisches bedingte Abstand zu ihr unerträglicher an. Um diesem entgegenzuwirken bat er sie um einen Tanz. Das Restaurant bot neben kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten auch eine kleine quadratische Tanzfläche. Als sie nickte zog er sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch und geleitete sie auf das blank polierte Parkett. Anfänglich folgten sie in standardmäßiger Tanzhaltung dem Rhythmus der Musik. Dann wechselte der Song erwartungsgemäß in eine Ballade. Und als hätte sie ebenfalls darauf gehofft, lehnte Teresa prompt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schob ihren rechten Arm um seinen Hals. Auch er verengte seinen Griff um ihre Taille, um sie dichter an sich zu drücken.

Das letzte Mal, dass er jemanden so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte, beinhaltete eine ähnliche Situation mit ihr. Ein gemeinsamer Tanz auf einem Schulball, nach erfolgreichem Abschluss eines Falls an einer Highschool. Für den kurzen Augenblick lang, die der Tanz damals gedauert hatte, war die Welt für ihn in Ordnung gewesen. Ein Gefühl, wie er sich selbst auferlegt hatte, das er nicht zulassen durfte. Seitdem hatte er diese Erinnerung in der hintersten Ecke seines Gedächtnispalastes in einer fest verschlossenen Kiste verwahrt. An dem Ort, wo sich unter staubigen schweren Planen auch all die anderen glücklichen Momente seines früheren Lebens stapelten. Heute war der Tag gekommen neue zu schaffen.

Teresa verkörperte all das, was er an einer Frau schätzte. Die Stärke um ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Ein Team zu leiten. Ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Geduld, die es brauchte, um es mit ihm länger als einen Tag auszuhalten. Das Einfühlungsvermögen, wenn ihn mal wieder seine inneren Dämonen quälten. Und gleichzeitig die zerbrechliche Schwäche, die es nötig machte, sich auch mal auffangen zu lassen.

Jetzt sprachen sie nicht mehr mit einander, es war an der Zeit Taten folgen zu lassen und diese Augenblicke zu genießen. Teresa forderte ihn förmlich dazu auf. Wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, den Duft seine Aftershaves in sich aufnahm und mit der Hand, die um seinen Hals lag, in seine blonden Locken griff, verdeutlichte ihm, dass sie sich genau wie er nach derlei Intimitäten sehnte. Als er daraufhin ihre Haare beiseite schob und mit seinen Lippen über ihren Nacken streifte, überlief sie ein wohliger Schauer. Die kleinen feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut richteten sich auf. Ein genussvoller leiser Seufzer stahl sich aus ihrer Kehle. Dann hob sie den Kopf an und wand ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander. Smaragde und Saphire bettelten sich gegenseitig nach mehr an. Einen Moment lang hielten sie diesem Verlangen stand. Reizten es aus bis die Spannung beinah greifbar wurde. Schließlich kam zusammen was zusammen gehörte. Ihre weichen Lippen trafen auf seine und diese Berührung kam einer Offenbarung gleich. Den ersten zurückhaltenden Kontakt ließen sie schnell hinter sich, was folgte war ein lang anhaltender Kuss, erfüllt von aufgestauter Leidenschaft. Die anderen Gäste um sich herum hatten sie längst vergessen, auch die Musik war in den Hintergrund getreten. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Schließlich ließen sie den letzten Funken Scheu auf der Tanzfläche zurück, als sie nach draußen eilten, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen.

* * *

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT ... in euren Köpfen :)**


End file.
